The Library Experience
by MissyGem
Summary: Alone in the Library, all alone what could possibly happen? Hermione was only trying to find peace and quiet away from the other noisy students. She wasn't looking for love, just looking for quiet but fate had another path for her.


**Title: **The Library Experience.

**Summary:** Alone in the Library, all alone what could possibly happen? Hermione was only trying to find peace and quiet away from the other noisy students. She wasn't looking for love.

**Author Note:** This is purely a one shot. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>There is only one place to go if you want to escape the endless chatter from the first-years, the stomping of feet on the stairs, the clattering of plates in the Great Hall, the practical jokes and those who loudly laugh at someone's humiliation. There is one place in the entire Hogwarts Castle that ensures peace, the Library.<p>

The Library, a scared place of silence and peace, maintained by that of Madam Pince, the strict librarian who banned screaming, shouting and even talking, whispering was about all she could take. However, because of Madam Pince, the library remained a peaceful haven of books, books and more books.

This was where Hermione Granger retreated when everything got too much. The fantasy world which she had created within the pages of the books was her retreat when she could no longer handle the noise and babbling of students.

The library was Hermione's heaven and was the only place in Hogwarts that she could actually relax within.

It was on an average cloudy, Friday evening after dinner, classes were out for the weekend and students let loose and planned to forget about homework and studies and party the weekend away. The popularity of dorm parties had increased as students got older and more mature, shooing away the younger years and converting their Common Rooms into clubs and party zones.

Hermione Granger didn't take part in such activities for many reasons, one that it she would never do such a irresponsible thing as to party while knowing homework was waiting, two Hermione had never found the pull towards drinking recklessly and passing out in a stranger's bed and three, if ever caught, it would be her that would be the one to be frowned upon as being a Prefect it required being mature and responsible in all situation- not parting all weekend and turning up hung-over on Monday morning in Transfiguration.

No- partying on a weekend for Hermione. Instead while the other girls in her dorm, showered, applied make-up and charmed their hairs to perfection, she sat in the library studying like a good pupil should do.

With her head buried deep in a book, The Healer's Helpmate by H. Pollingtonious as Hermione was considering a career in Healing, she did not see a figure slip into the empty library and sneak behind a bookshelf.

As it began to get darker, the more difficult it got to read by candle light and the more Hermione was straining her eyes to read the print. Soon Hermione was forced to retire for the night and collected her things into her school satchel; she began to leave the Library.

As Hermione passed a towering bookshelf, a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into one of the private study rooms.

Hermione had felt the cold hand grasp her wrist but it had happened too soon for her to be able to act and she was pulled towards the study rooms. She couldn't see the or make out the person who had grabbed her but as the door shut and she heard the click of the lock she started to panic and grabbed at the wand inside her skirt pocket, the one thing that could get her out of her, alive.

Her eyes where tightly shut, not wanting to open them, waiting for her 'attacker' to do what they intended to do. When several minutes passed without a sound, Hermione started to fidget and summoning her Gryffindor courage, she managed to crack one eye open before opening both of them.

Giving the room a quick glance she soon found the figure who had dragged her into this room, facing the window on the opposite wall to the door. Grabbing the opportunity that the figure had his back turned and she was sure that she would be able to make it to the Library doors before he or she caught up to her then at least she would have more of a chance at screaming for help.

Stepping quickly to the door, she clutched the brass handle and turned but when it failed to open, her heart quickened and just as Hermione got her wand out, the figure dressed in black spoke,

'It won't open, even if you try 'Alohomora', it _won't_ open.' He (as the voice was obviously to deep to be a woman's voice) said.

Not trusting him, Hermione spoke the incantation before again trying the door and when the door again failed to open, she turned to challenge her attacker.

'Who do you think you are? Dragging me and locking me into a room!' Throwing her arms up into the air. 'Let me out this instance!' Stomping her foot as if to scare him.

The figure turned round, Hermione took a sharp intake of breath. Before her was Draco Malfoy in all his glory, from platinum blonde hair to Italian leather shoes.

'Malfoy?' As Hermione struggled to get herself together, 'What the hell are you playing at?'

Stepping closer to her as Hermione stepped back until her back hit the wall and Malfoy was towering over her.

'What am I playing at?' He said with a smirk on his lips, 'I'm not rather sure, but I do know is that you, Hermione, are looking exceptionally gorgeous tonight'

'W-w-what did you say?' Hermione stuttered out.

'I said' As Malfoy leaned in close to he before whispering 'that you looked exceptionally gorgeous tonight.' Hermione could feel his hot breath tickling her neck, sending shockwaves throughout her body, he was that close.

'M-Malfoy just let me go. Please' Hermione added.

Turning quickly on his heel, Malfoy made his way over to the window and gazed up at the big, round moon which shone bright.

'No can do Granger, you see we have some things to...discuss.' Looking over his shoulder to Hermione.

'What things, if it's about your Prefect rounds, there's nothing I can do about it, you'll just have to take it you with one of the heads, they'll sort it out for you.' She said quickly wanting to get out of this situation as quickly as possible.

'No. It's not about such trivial things.' His voice cold and harsh now, unlike before.

'Then what, Malfoy?' Hermione asked, now confused about what he wanted.

'Well for starts you can explain what is going on between us' He said, his voice now smooth and warm. He turned round to face Hermione, grey eyes sparkling unlike how she had seen them in the past – full of hate and pain like a terrible storm tearing a boat to shreds.

'N-nothing is going on between, apart from the fact that we are partners for this terms Prefect rounds.'

'Nothing? Really, Hermione because I'm sure you've felt them too.' Draco said a sly smile hinting in the corner of his lips.

'Felt what, Malfoy?' Hermione asked stepping slightly closer to him.

'That sparks electricity, especially when we touch.' And just to prove his point Malfoy stepped forward and pushed a stray curl from Hermione's face and tucked it behind her ear. Just this small movement had sparks flowing through her body.

Stepping backwards away from him, Hermione tried to think logically about the whole situation. Why on earth would she feel this, for him? Draco _Bloody _Malfoy of all people.

'What was that?' Hermione asked hoping the answer was simple and different affect her.

Without answering her, Malfoy turned his back to her and went back to staring out of the window.

Several minutes passed and still no reply, 'Malfoy?'

'I heard you the first time.' He said facing her again.

'Then why didn't you bloody answer then?'

'I'm not sure, I have theory but I don't think you'll like it.'

Before answering Hermione thought long and hard about his 'theory'. How bad could it be?

'So, what is you theory?'

'Fate.' One word. One word had Hermione as pale as a ghost.

'Y-you seriously can't think that we are somehow fated for each other?' She asked.

'What's wrong with that?' He asked looking straight at into her large brown eyes.

'Us, fated together?' Hermione had to force back the laughter. 'What party have you just got back from, I mean, Malfoy be serious us fated by some Godly force, really? Where's your evidence?'

'My evidence?' Malfoy said walking closer to her as Hermione walked backwards and for the second time tonight Hermione found herself with her back against the wall while Malfoy towered above her. 'I'll show you my evidence.'

With his arms placed either side of Hermione's head, he dropped his eyes and with his thumb tilted her head upwards and caught her lips in a tender kiss.

Slow and tender. Soft and caring. Their lips moulded together perfectly, kissing in perfect sync. Malfoy was gentle, deepening the kiss but careful all the same.

Hermione was in Heaven; the sparks were magnified a hundred percent and went all the way to her toes and back up again.

Eventually Malfoy pulled away and that devilish smirk played on his lips.

'Evidence enough?'

Pouting as Hermione was rather enjoying herself, not matter how un-Hermione-ish she was acting, she wanted more.

Cocking her head to one side, 'Nope, I think I'm still not decide, you may need to prove yourself again.' She replied cheekily.

Leaning down again, but unlike last time Hermione reached up and pulled Malfoy towards her, wrapping her hands round his neck and Malfoy deepened the kiss.

This time the kiss was different, still gently and caring but more urgent, desire and need to know every crook of their partner's mouth. Their tongues danced, Malfoy coaxing Hermione's to play.

They eventually had to break apart from lack of oxygen, breathing heavy Malfoy rested his forehead against Hermione's. Hands still wrapped around his neck.

'Draco...' She whispered.'...I think your right'

'I knew you'd come round eventually' He replied.

Laughing she leaned into his torso, removing her hands from his neck to wrap round his waist as Draco copied her.

From the outside, two figures could be seen hugging in the dark classroom. You wouldn't be able to tell that it was Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger hugging, not that anybody would believe them if they could.


End file.
